The present invention relates to a blocking device for a shock absorber of a motor vehicle.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
DE 10 2008 034 767 A1 discloses a blocking device for a suspension strut of a motor vehicle, whereby two identical blocking members are axially coupled to one another and secured against rotation via complementing projections and recesses. This type of blocking device has shown to be inferior because in certain situations the blocking members can spontaneously detach from one another, causing the blocking device to separate. This can cause damage, e.g. when shipping a new vehicle.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to address this problem and to provide an improved blocking device for a shock absorber of a motor vehicle to obviate other prior art shortcomings.